As Lovers Go
by freakishlyenergetic
Summary: Sonny finds herself getting hit on by the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper and she doesn't even know why. She thinks he's insane but is he really? CHANNY


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's pretty sad, I know. **

_I enjoyed writing this. And I hope you readers would enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love Sonny with A Chance! I hope you all like it!_

* * *

"Hey pretty lady. You look kind of familiar. Oh, I know! You look a lot like my next girlfriend."

Sonny looked away from the frozen yogurt machine and looked at Chad like he was insane. Did Chad Dylan Cooper actually hit on her? Really? Is there something wrong with the world today?

"What? Did you just say that I look a lot like your next girlfriend?" Sonny asked in disbelief. Chad just gave her this weird, longing look and nodded with a ghost of a smile tracing his mouth.

"Are you sick or something? You couldn't have possibly just hit on me."

Chad looked at her annoyed but also amused. "Sonny, why is it so hard for you to believe that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, just hit on you. It's not that hard to believe, you know."

Sonny vigorously shook her head. "Yes it is! You've never done that to anyone around here before."

Chad just smiled at her and walked away, leaving Sonny to contemplate on what just happened.

"What just happened?" she muttered to herself, shaking her head as she did so.

* * *

"Did it hurt?"

Sonny looked at Chad through her reflection on her vanity. "Huh?" Her face was contorted into a confused look.

Chad merely smirked back. "When you fell from heaven, 'cause you look like an angel sent from heaven above." Sonny rolled her eyes at this.

She stood up and looked him square in the eye. "What the hell do you think you're doing in my dressing room? It's call knocking dimwit!" Sonny rolled her eyes. "Okay getting back to the topic. That might just be the lamest pick up line you've tried on me all week."

Sonny looked at Chad, waiting for him to answer her. He just stared on, as if longingly looking into her eyes, but that's not possible. Why the hell would Chad do that?

Chad turned on his heel and walked out of the door. Now, Sonny was really confused. What the heck is wrong with him this week? Was he just trying to trick her? Was he trying to annoy her and tick her off?

_Boys_. Sonny would never live to understand something as complex as boys. Or at least, so she thought.

* * *

"So Sonny, want to go out this Friday?"

Sonny looked up from her script. Did Chad Dylan Cooper just ask her out? Why, yes. I do believe he just did. She stood up and crossed her arms, challenging him to stay and fight.

"You've been doing this all week and I've got to be honest Chad. You're wasting your time if you think I'm one of those girls you can just go out with, have a one night stand and never think about or never talk to again. I want a long lasting relationship."

"I think you've got me wrong Alison Munroe. I may have been one of those guys before but I'm willing to change for someone I like and may potentially love." Chad stepped closer to her but she stepped back.

"You must be crazy if you think I would fall for that. I'm not that naïve Chad!"

Chad chuckled to himself, trying to hide it but failed. Sonny looked at him curiously.

"What? What would have made you laugh at a serious moment like this? I thought I was the funny one!" Sonny's face was starting to turn red. "It's just—it's just that you just admitted that you really are naïve!" He said making himself break out in a fit of giggles. Sonny looked at him like he really was crazy. After a beat, he stopped laughing and stared at her intently. His head tilted to the side a little but not too much.

"So Alison Munroe," Sonny glared at him for using her whole name. "Will you do me the honor of going out with me, even if it's just for one date?" For a moment, but just a moment, Sonny could have sworn that Chad looked like he would get down on one knee and pull out a Tiffany's box with a 14 carat diamond ring in it.

"I—I don't know Chad. What would the others say?" 'Others meaning our cast mates' was what she wanted to say.

Chad, growing exasperated, let out a low groan and jumped around a few times. Sonny looked around at the people in the cafeteria, giving them a weak smile. When Chad stopped, Sonny looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Come on Sonny, this is easy as lovers go," Chad started. Sonny raised her eyebrows at the 'lovers' part. "So don't complicate it by hesitating. Can't you see it?

You were tailor-made for me! There's no sense in waiting for a miracle to happen! So Alison Munroe," Chad smirked as he said her whole name. "Are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?" At some point in his 'speech', Chad took a step closer and grabbed Sonny's arms while she stood there mesmerized by his shining baby blue eyes.

Sonny snapped out of her trance and stood straighter. "Okay, first off, I'm pretty sure you just stole this lines form a couple of songs. You aren't smart enough to think of that all by yourself." She waited for Chad to react to her insult but he just stood there and waited for her to continue. "Second, what hesitating? How do you know that I really don't want to go out with you? I—"

Chad cut her off. "Sonny if you say anything about you not hesitating I would have to cut you off another way. I know this is something new, but I really mean it. I could be anything you want, I could be a friend, a best friend, a true gentleman, anything you want. We could even hide our relationship from others if that's what you want. Or we could show it to the whole world." Chad grabbed her hands and looked deeply in her eyes. "Anything at all Sonny. I just want us to be together and be an us. All I know is that I know I'll go crazy knowing that I didn't give it a shot, give you a shot. So for the last time, Alison Munroe," Sonny rolled her eyes at this but smiled. "Would you go out with me?"

Sonny smiled and leaned in and gave him a forceful kiss. Chad was taken by surprise but a few moments later, melted into the kiss. Everyone in the cafeteria rolled their eyes at the couple and thought 'Finally!'

The two broke it off a few seconds later. "Wow," Chad said with eyes becoming the size of quarters. "That was amazing. So does that mean yes?"

Sonny punched him playfully and linked her arms in his. "You know that was a weird speech. Nobody really odes that, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but I've always wanted to do that to a girl I lo—like." Chad said holding Sonny's hand on his arm.

"So when are we going out?" Sonny asked with shining eyes and her big smile.

Chad grinned. "I already made reservations at this restaurant I know you'll love."

"Oh, aren't we a little cocky!" Sonny said, impressed.

"Yes we are." Chad countered, pecking her on the lips.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading! Please Review if you can!_

_(I don't know if I ended it right. I couldn't think of a better way to end it, so I got stuck with this. I just had to get this out. I apologize if it's not of good quality.)_

_Thank you so much again!_

_-freakishlyenergetic_


End file.
